Eyes of a Wolf
by Ghille Dhu the Blue
Summary: She is a blade of finest steel. Forged in dragon's fire and tempered under a blood red moon."- Saitou Hajime on Himura Kenko.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kindly beta'd by the fantastic Peppymint. Incidentally this is a plunnie adopted from Peppymint. I'm flying in the clouds, Peppymint has been my fanfiction idol and now is beta'ing this story for me! I'm back to school in a few days but I've ran into a major problem, my computer died and I've only borrowed a laptop for a few days but it belongs to my big sister who is pregnant with her first child!

The sake didn't taste very good, at least in her opinion. Himura Kenshin or at least that was her former name, she was Kenko not Kenshin. The redhead went back and forth between the two names for a bit, but in her slightly drunken state it just confused her. The sake was beginning to taste better. Why had she not found the taste to her liking before? She wondered.

The swordswoman shook her head trying to clear her clouded state of mind. A situation that been caused by the copious amounts of sake she had already drunk. Her kimono was reasonably attractive looking, small details but high quality, a katana or what seemed to be a katana was stowed away under her feet, on the floor and out of sight for most people.

The red haired woman didn't even flinch when a golden eyed, black haired, and rather wolfish looking man sat beside her carrying his own drink. It was then that she remembered why she was drinking her sorrows away in the first place. The stack of sake saucers was gaining quite a height, but that didn't deter the nineteen-year old from ordering more, slurring her words slightly as she did so.

'Shishou was right. Why did I feel the need to do the opposite of what he said? Why did I runaway and become the greatest murderer of the Bakumatsu? I'm an idiot.' After coming to a conclusion in her inward monologue, Kenko slammed her head against the table. A small part of her mind, the part that wasn't totally affected by her current drunken stupor was ringing in alarm at the nearby ki. But it was overcome by the larger and very intoxicated part.

Saito Hajime blinked at the awkward situation, sure the Meiji officials wanted him to sign up and wave a sword around with a bunch of idiots. That didn't really appeal to him. But, the Shoganate had lost. He had lost. He had failed and his fiancée to be had ran off with an Ishin Hitoriki, a criminal at that.

The Miburo had sat beside the red haired woman because she was drinking just like him. Saito figured that had to count for something. He now regretted his decision though as she slammed her head against the table. He vaguely thought that he'd seen her before. She looked familiar. However, the person he was thinking of was male. "Tough day?" He offered the question stupidly in his alcohol induced state.

Kenko hiccupped as she lifted her head up, her eyes blearily trying to focus on the face of the man. "I thi-thin-think so. What about yo-you?" She asked, trying to stifle an upcoming hiccup attack. Her befuddled mind flashed back to her confession to Katsura-san concerning her gender and she smiled suddenly, a faint giggle escaping her mouth. The look on her commander's face had been hilarious.

* * *

The red haired swordswoman groaned as she opened her eyes reluctantly. Where exactly was she? Her question was partly answered as she took in the fact a warm body was draped around her own. Her blurry memories of the night before came rushing back and her mouth formed a shocked 'O'.

Kenko stiffened as the body in question turned. She could now see his face, a fact she instantly regretted. The sharp features were not something she'd ever forget, and judging from her naked state, she had slept with Saito Hajime. Not good.

Easing her way away from the sleeping former Miburo, the redhead scanned the small room for her clothes. It took her a few moments to find them all, they were slightly scattered. After that, dressing was a fast and efficient movement. Grabbing her sword, Kenko took one last look around and tip toed out of the room. She just wanted to forget this had ever happened.

As the redhead left the small inn, the sleeping swordsman woke with a very bad head-ache and some confused memories of the night before. It would be years before he completely recalled the events of that evening.

* * *

The first month Kenko put it down to stress. The second she had known something was wrong, especially when she had thrown up halfway through her morning kata. After a few more days of this, the ex-hitokiri succumbed to the inevitable. She traveled to the nearest town and sought out a doctor.

The redhead stared at the older man in disbelief, her blood roaring in her ears. She resisted the urge to ask him to repeat his diagnosis. "Pregnant?" she stammered. But it had only been that one time! Her inner voice protested.

"Oh dear," the doctor said, taking in her stunned features. "You didn't know."

Silently, Kenko shook her head. Her menstrual cycle had always been a bit irregular due to her lifestyle. She hadn't even thought twice about the fact she hadn't had her period. Suddenly, she realized the man was still talking. Something about her husband.

"Husband?" the redhead repeated mechanically. It was only after this Kenko realized an unwed Mother would not be viewed kindly in this particular place. She panicked, her mind going into overdrive. "T-the Father," she stuttered. "The war."

Realization shinning in his eyes, the doctor patted her hand. "We have all lost loved ones," he consoled her face sympathetic.

Gratefully, the ex-assassin seized the explanation, lowering her eyes to the ground in order to hide her true expression. "Hajime fought well," she whispered. It wasn't a lie. He had fought very well, had in fact gone out of his way to kill her on a number of occasions, and now she was carrying his child. Kenko resisted the urge to laugh hysterically. Why did these things always happen to her!

"Do you have somewhere to go?" the doctor asked concerned.

Kenko paused. Originally, she had planned on just traveling around Japan for awhile. But that wasn't an option, not anymore. Slowly, her right hand slide down to rest over her stomach, her impending Motherhood beginning to sink in. There was only one option. She would not lose this child because of her pride. "Yes," she heard her own voice answer. "I do."

After picking up some supplies, the redhead began her journey to the one place in all the world where she felt safe. It took her a lot longer than she had expected. She needed to rest often. Something she noted with distain. She also ate a lot more and needed more frequent visits to the bushes to relieve herself. It was, quite frankly, embarrassing for someone of her skills. No, Himura Kenko didn't adapt to the expectant mother frame of mind easily.

By the time the young woman finally reached her Master's cabin she was completely exhausted. No one answered her knock, and after a moment of contemplation Kenko just let herself in. She was so tired, both mentally and physically. She curled up on the futon, not even bothering to take off her shoes. A moment later, she was out.

[Preview]

Hiko Seijuro scowled as he sensed the familiar ki situated in his home. Not only had his rude apprentice returned after years of being away, she had just let herself in and if what he could sense was true, she was fast asleep. Of course he was glad to know she was alive and had mustered the courage to return to him, but part of him was still angry? No, that wasn't the right word....irritated? He shook his head; he couldn't find the right word to describe how he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had major issues with uploading, well actually I couldn't upload due to some glitch with the uploader, then I just copied and pasted the stuff I have written. I finally decided to update by looking out this chapter. Don't blame Peppymint, she beta'd this months ago. It is all my fault. I've had this written for several months. To be honest Peppymint deserves a medal for fixing the chapter I originally had into this. Hopefully I'll be quicker to update soon but I've not read anything RK related in months. My sister is about seven months now *_* geez that means I've not updated in like five months. Huge sorry to everyone but enjoy.

Dark eyes studied the sleeping form of his only student, a faint frown crossing his face. He should have never been able to get so close without her waking. He wasn't even hiding his ki. The frown deepened, Hiko folding his arms against his chest as he looked expectantly at Kenko. Reaching out he sensed the imbalance within her life force, trying to locate just precisely what was causing it.

His penetrating gaze took in the changes his deshi had undergone, going from a stick-like, boyish thirteen-year old to a delicate looking woman. He was surprised. If not for that single scar on her cheek Kenko could easily be considered one of the great beauties, especially with her exotic coloring. 'How in Kami's name had no one ever discovered her true sex?' He wondered. 'Were they all just blind?'

The swordsman watched Kenko for a few minutes more before reaching out to pour a jug of water over her. He took care to spread the liquid from her face to her feet so she was almost equally soaked. It had been somewhat tempting just to kick her out of the bed, but he had refrained. He still didn't know what was wrong with her.

In a split second, the crimson haired woman was standing up, after being roused awake by the arrival of her teacher. It irked her to discover the defense mechanism that had most likely kept her alive throughout the war was on the blink. She should have awakened from her rest long before Hiko had acted.

Not to mention the world was graying around her, black spots littering her vision. It was with pure force of will that Kenko shoved the dizziness away, remaining on her feet. "Shishou," she complained. "Why did you have to pour water over me?" Her thought process was still a little fuzzy.

"Well," her master drawled. "It could be that I returned to my home to find a face I have not seen nor heard from in several years asleep on my bed." He paused, glancing downwards. "And who did not have the decency to remove their footwear before entering my home," Hiko said calmly as his eyes met the violet-eyed woman's own.

Kenko averted her gaze as she tried to put together a suitable response to that. "I have a problem." Even as she said the phrase she immediately wanted to take it back. 'I have a problem, how stupid does that sound?' She thought disgustedly to herself. 'My child is not a problem. My only problem is the fact I am an unmarried orphan, ex-hitoriki, and I have nowhere else to go.' She wailed internally as she waited for the mocking response she was bound to receive.

The swordsman sighed. This was really against his better judgment, however. "What do you need from me?" He asked. "But first tell me this, are you here as Battousai or as Kenko?"

Relief flooded the red haired woman as she heard her master's reply. She knew he would always come through for her. "Kenko, Battousai died at Toba Fushimi," as had Kenshin. The response was easy to formulate and deliver. The swordswoman had learned her lesson. She would never work as an assassin again.

It was slightly surprising how comfortable it was to be in Hiko's presence after their less than friendly parting. Looking back on the incident, Kenko mentally cringed. How could she have struck him? Part of her couldn't believe the older man had just let that go. If he had returned the blow she probably would have ended up in a coma that lasted the length of the revolution.

"Baka deshi tell me what your problem is, and quickly before I decide I want you to leave." Seijuro said in the same level voice he had used the whole time. It wasn't like her to beat around the bush like this.

Kenko began to turn the same shade as her hair as she struggled to form the right words to articulate something she did not want to reveal. "W-well," she babbled. "It is really amusing, no not amusing but interesting. Yes! It is very interesting but not amusing Shishou."

Hiko's eyes narrowed. "Tell me now baka-deshi," he demanded. "Do you have some old enemies after you? Is the Government hounding you?" His impatience was obvious as he asked the two questions anyone with half a brain would ask a former hitoriki. A burst of protectiveness went through him and one hand dropped to his katana.

Kenko took a single deep breath, bolstering her courage. "I'm pregnant." Once she had said the two words she relaxed, she had done what she had feared to do and admitted aloud to her current condition. One of her hands instinctively found its way to her stomach, she wasn't showing yet but she had truly accepted her pregnancy just by saying those two word out loud to someone other than herself.

Hiko stared. When had had taken in a little girl and decided to make her Hiten Mitsurugi's next dragon, he had known he would face problems. However, he had believed himself up to the challenge. This though, was one issue he had never considered.

Finally the swordsmaster sighed. "I never expected that but it does seem a lot less trouble for myself." He said simply. His mind was busy contemplating the changes this would bring when another thought struck him. "Who is the father?" Hiko asked.

The red haired woman paled, shifting uncomfortably. She should have known he would ask that. "SaitoHajimeisthefather." Kenko said quickly.

"Say it as though it is a sentence baka deshi and not one word." Hiko said in impatience, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I most certainly taught you better than to speed through your words, it only irritates people." Surely she hadn't forgotten all his lessons over the course of a mere five years.

"Saitou Hajime." Kenko murmured softly averting her gaze once more. Her cheeks were quickly becoming rosy from embarrassment as she named the father of her child. The wolf-eyed swordsman's image appeared in her mind and she resisted the urge to wince at the memory of the night she'd spent with him. It did not even occur to her to omit his identity because her master was an intelligent man who would quickly worm it out of her regardless of her desires.

Hiko snorted, unable to resist the opportunity to tease his student. "An ex-hitoriki of the Ishin Shishi is expecting the child of the Shinsengumi Captain Saitou Hajime. However do you get yourself into such situations baka deshi? I'm surprised you were in each others company long enough to procreate without killing each other." He shook his head in feigned disbelief, a smirk forming. "Please tell me, for amusement purposes, how?"

Kenko narrowed her eyes and raised them back to her master, a hint of amber appearing in their depths. How did Hiko manage to get under her skin so easily? "We were both drunk, I didn't even realize who he was until the morning after." Her eyes closed as she relived the memory again. "I was planning on wandering for awhile," she admitted. "But....now I can't."

"You most certainly cannot," Hiko agreed. "Only an idiot would and while you are rather foolish you have some sense thanks to me. It won't kill me to have some company for a while." Hiko said promptly. And after the child was born Kenko would complete her training, he swore to himself.

It would only take a few more years, and if being a Mother didn't teach his baka deshi her life was worth something, nothing would. "A gentleman such as myself would never allow an expecting woman to be homeless when shelter can be provided. Besides," Hiko's smirk deepened. "The child will need someone who is not an idiot around."

If Kenko hadn't felt so tired than she probably would have found something to say in return. Instead, she simply nodded in agreement. While she was over the morning sickness now, the young woman still sometimes felt nauseous if she stood for too long.

"I guess I'm going to need more food." Hiko Seijuro sighed. After all, he had two more mouths to feed now. "You know where everything is kept Kenko, make yourself useful and prepare a meal. I will have to go and purchase rice and tofu." Probably some vegetables too. He didn't even bother to mention his sake. That went without saying.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, my sister is a proud mother now, since April to a gorgeous baby girl. I must say most of this chapter is Peppymint, she wrote over seven hundred words of it and plus a little. Hopefully the next chapter will be out quicker but with me who knows. Hope you enjoy this and send the good karma over to Peppymint. You can send any bad karma over there as well, kidding!

* * *

She was fat. That was the only thing that went through Kenko's mind as she regarded her now rounded abdomen. Just five months ago the muscles had been toned and smooth, but now look at her. The redhead had never been overly vain of her appearance. During the stage in her life when most girls were giggling over members of the opposite sex, she had been working as an assassin.

Not exactly the most romantic of atmospheres. Though truth be told, there had been one stage where she had been nursing the most terrible crush on one of her comrades. It was just as well the man had been scared to death of her, considering the circumstances. What would she have done anyway? Announced her true sex and her interest all in one breath? With long dark hair, grey-blue eyes and a wonderful smile, when he wasn't near her, he had been rather handsome.

Besides, back then she had been rather ignorant about things concerning her true sex. Her Mother had died so long ago Kenko didn't even remember what the woman had looked like. And, well, she certainly couldn't have asked her Master. The redhead shuttered just imagining the scene. On second thought, maybe it was a good thing she had run off to join the revolution before such issues had arose.

Just about everything the swordswoman had learned in that regard came from her time helping the maids in the kitchens. They had always underestimated just how good her hearing was. Besides which, the group had not had any reason to expect the Demon of Kyoto was interested in girl talk. In spite of the hours of work she had put in, they had never really drawn her into their circle. Not that Kenko blamed them. They had been kind to her, and that had been enough.

The redhead was still baffled at times by the presence of the small life growing beneath her navel. And though she had accepted her impending Motherhood, she had found she didn't like getting there. Not one bit. She felt clumsy and slow. She was clumsy and slow, at least in comparison to the state to which she was accustomed.

Not to mention she was going out of her mind. Her Shishou didn't let her do much more than cook anymore. He seemed to think heavy labor was bad for the baby. Kenko would have even been willing to clean the cottage, a chore she had despised in her youth. She was that bored.

Then again, the young woman sat heavily on a conveniently placed log, letting loose a small groan. The morning sickness had stopped entirely some time ago. However, other problems had developed. Her feet were sore, her ankles hurt as well as being swollen, and her back was killing her. Kenko reached down with difficultly to massage the sore muscles, looking across the clearing where a single figure stood in the early morning light.

Violet eyes watched in appreciation as her master preformed his kata with effortless grace. Each move absolutely perfect. She longed to join her teacher, but Hiko had taken her blade as well. That rankled, even though he had promised to return it once the baby had been born.

The fine steel of his katana gleamed. Hiko's snow white cape flowing around him as he danced with an army of imaginary enemies. One could almost believe he was truly the dragon the practitioners of their style were said to be, so rarely did he touch the ground. And the truth was, for the 13th Master of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu this was an easy workout.

Once, when Kenko was younger, she had spied the man fighting with cherry blossoms. It had been the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He had said he would teach her someday. But she had left before he could follow through, and now she was bearing to much resemblance to a whale to learn. Kenko sighed. Oh well, she would be back in the air soon enough. Perhaps then . . .

Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt the baby shift. The child was strong. Like his Father, a smaller voice whispered. Kenko had to wondered how Saitou would react if he learned of their child. What would he think about what she intended to do?

A single tear ran down the redhead's cheek. The babe would also fly with a dragon's wings someday she knew. As much as Kenko wished peace for her child, the ex-assassin was a realist. Both she and Saitou had made enemies, many of them. People who would not hesitate to act if they learned of the babe's existence.

For a single moment her eyes blazed amber. Let them try, the Hitokiri Battousai dared. All they would find at the end of that path was an early grave. However, working as a bodyguard, the young woman had also learned it was impossible to watch someone every second of every day. The best way to protect her child was to teach him to protect himself.

So be it. Kenko would teach the babe to fight, and more than that. She would teach him patience, and wisdom. The lessons she had learned on the bloody streets of Kyoto. Because, she swore, her child would not make the same mistakes she had. The thought of him holding a blade made her shudder, no she wanted him to never have to raise a sword even in defense, an unrealistic dream.

It was futile to wish otherwise, the art was in his blood after all. Two of the greatest practitioners of swordsmanship in the whole of Japan were his parents, she doubted he could be stopped. Ah, she knew her child was a boy. How exactly she knew, she did not know. Some subtlety of her ki sense perhaps?

But all Kenko could think about was her growing son in her womb. It would be easy to never tell her child about Saitou, pretend that his father was unknown to her or had been claimed by the war but that was not who she was, to lie so easily.

Kenko started. Her hand flying to her rounded abdomen, now violet eyes wide with shock, he had kicked. Excitement grew as she realized how strong the kick was,. It was overwhelming to her. Even if her child had not been expected, he was still her child. Wordlessly Kenko picked up her tea. Surprisingly, Hiko had made it, before taking a small sip. Enjoying the aroma.

Not so much the taste however. Then again, she probably didn't have any room to talk with what she had been eating the last couple of months. Pickled ginger on rye bread combined with liver and covered in chocolate sauce. What she had been thinking at the time Kenko did not know. Only that she had wanted it. Placing the cup down, the redhead sighed and turned her head to look at her approaching teacher.

"You look ready to pop." Hiko said absently as he sipped his own tea. Dark eyes examining his pregnant student from head to toe, using all his senses. "How many months now?" He asked genuinely interested.

Kenko's fist clenched, jaw tightening as she looked at her teacher with hints of amber in her violet eyes. "Three." The former Hitoriki hissed as she resisted the urge to do something she might regret to her master. She was six months pregnant, nearing seven but she was certainly not ready to pop as her teacher had so eloquently described her.

"Hmm. . .seems like longer." The man answered returning his attention to his tea.

That was it. Certainly she had imposed herself leaving him without much choice, but her company was not that bad. Yet he insulted her at every turn, and she was sick of it! Reaching out for her still mostly full cup Kenko picked it up. Pouring the drink out onto the floor as an afterthought. Then, with almost perfect accuracy, she flung it at her teacher.

It didn't hit him but the remains of the liquid splattered over his cloak, causing him to swear as he grabbed the cup from the air. That was going to take forever to clean. Carefully putting it down, Hiko didn't speak. Merely sauntered into the small cottage. Perhaps he should give his deshi some time to cool off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: / This is the replacement for the raw version, Peppymint has looked over it and added a few parts to it. I've had so much trouble writing this, I'm awfully sorry but I'll try and kick my butt into gear and churn out chapters. Did you hear that the anime is getting rebooted? Finally we might get Jinchuu arc in animation. The next chapters ought to be coming out faster, considering Peppymint wrote a long scene for the post-birth but I have probably said that several times, ehh?

Kenko sighed as she slowly raised herself up. She just could not settle down to sleep with the baby kicking like that. She was pleased, very pleased with the continued signs of a healthy baby. Still, was it too much to ask for her unborn child to be considerate enough to grant her a little sleep. As if having to get up several times during the night to empty her bladder wasn't bad enough. With her baby's first forays into the world of marital arts she was starting to suffer from sleep deprivation.

At least the young woman had gotten over her initial shock at her weight gain, which made things a little easier. Never in her life had she carried this much weight. However, remembering that she was carrying a new life had curbed her now muted desire to try and exercise.

Not that she would be able to manage it now, Kenko thought with disgust. Her breasts had grown. The redhead had never been a top-heavy woman, something that had been to her advantage during the Revolution. Binding your breasts could only take you so far.

Still, even doing simple tasks made her breathless now. And she did mean simple. Things anyone, even someone who did not possess her stamina . . . Former stamina, she corrected herself glumly, could do. Sometimes her legs cramped and more often than not her back ached.

Kenko had forgiven Hiko for his-no she had accepted his wordless apology for not thinking before speaking when it had been her fault. Whatever had possessed her to throw a cup at her Shishou anyways? She was glad she had at least poured most of the hot tea out before doing so. He hadn't been burnt at all. Kenko thought she might even offer to clean the tea that had spilled on his pride and joy, the weighted cloak, if only she could manage to get some sleep.

Sleep deprivation wasn't anything new of course. Not between her former profession and the nightmares that came with it. But in the past the red head could function without sleep. Now she just wanted to burst into tears.

Kenko had heard the maids that worked at the Inn back in Kyoto comment on a friend glowing while pregnant. She. Was. Not. Glowing. Why wasn't she glowing? The redhead had considered that it might just be her. That she was defective.

It did fit. She was hardly the top example of feminine perfection. Most woman married, had kids, and kept a house. Perhaps sold crafts or vegetables on the side. One thing they definitely did not have was countless people dead by their hands, or blade rather.

Then again, both her parents had been ordinary peasants who made an attempt at farming to survive. Wouldn't that make her ordinary as well? That was what Kenko thought anyway. Who knows if her memories were simply corrupted by whimsical daydreams of happier and normal days. That part of her life had, after all, ended a very long time ago. Truth be told, her clear memories of the pair who had gave her life were few and far between.

She couldn't even go outside to clean her katana on account of that Hiko had removed it from her possession. Saying that it would be returned once the baby was born. It had irked her at first, especially since the blade wasn't his, but in retrospect he had been correct. She would have tried to continue at least some light training.

While perhaps not training, Kenko conceded. But exercise, what did she have to train for now? She was free from her obligations to Katsura-sama and the war; her new obligation was to her child. The redhead tried to ignore the small voice that whispered the baby would need to protection her blade offered.

Ouch. Kenko took a swift breath, her hand falling down to her rounded abdomen. She had a vague suspicion this was Saitou's genes showing through, although she did not actually know what the man was like outside of battle other than a few scattered intelligence reports. Most of which covered his actions before and directly after said battles. Not what he did on his own time. He certainly wasn't courteous when he was trying to remove her head from her neck. Then again, neither was she, but still.

Despite her literally bloody past, she was excited and perhaps healing. She was carrying an innocent, a new life within her, and she could not help but be affected by that fact. Kenko already knew that she would protect her unborn baby with all her strength but she would not be staying with Hiko forever.

Once she had given birth and when the baby was past his toddler years she would move to a place where she could ensure her child would be educated. Kenko could read, write knew some English, and a bit more Chinese. However, she was not what one would call well-educated.

Hiko was. She suspected her teacher had been from a wealthy family. It pleased her greatly that the days of the sword were numbered. That the pen was becoming the new weapon of choice. It was one of the reasons why she had chosen to fight. So that others would not have to. There was no reason for her unborn child to follow in her footsteps.

Unfortunately, having her child trained in swordsmanship was non-negotiable, despite her personal preferences. Kenko had enemies, and if her child inherited her hair than it wouldn't be too unlikely for a case of mistaken identity to occur. She would not always be there to protect her child.

No one could watch someone, especially a growing boy or girl twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. She would have to let go sometime. Besides, the redhead knew that her body would not always be able to handle the strain of her sword style. She was just too small.

With luck that day was far, far away. The sensible plan was to avoid having to push herself in a fight. However, as Hitokiri Battousai she had amassed many enemies and even the gender confusion would not prevent the truth from coming out forever. One day she would have to face her past in one form or another.

Hearing footsteps she realized that Hiko was back from his forage at the nearest village to buy supplies. He had already contacted the mid-wife of the area for Kenko. An old woman of fifty years, who had been married to a doctor, and had helped dozens of woman give birth. Hearing the door open she turned in that direction and took several steps towards him.

She expected to be given the task of putting away the purchases he had made, a jug of sake was there as expected. But that was not the case.. Her shishou greeted her briskly as he placed his purchases in their rightful places. This new behavior was mind-boggling.

Hiko usually went out of his way to find things for her to do. At least he used to. Kenko tried to take-over but he simply ignored her feeble attempts to take the packages, quickly finishing the chore. She resisted the urge to let out a scream, she wanted to do something. Anything. But Hiko was not co-operating. What else was new?

"The prices are rising, absolutely atrocious," Hiko said finally as he placed the last item near Kenko. "I'm paying almost an eighth more on my sake. Of course in Kyoto it would be less. But the further away from the cities, the more expensive things like that are."

Kenko rolled her eyes. "Why don't you take a trip into the city then," she suggested doubting that he would. Hiko lived away from people for a reason. They wouldn't survive for long around him. Her Master had never suffered fools lightly. Or at all.

To her surprise he looked at her and snorted while shaking his head. His eyes filled with scathing amusement. "Leave you here? Alone? You'd never get anything done without my help." He brushed aside her suggestion ruthlessly and gestured towards the package.

Kenko bit back a smile, that was the Hiko she had grown up with. She appreciated him being with her during this time. She knew nothing of what to expect. It wasn't like there was a book written for soon to be mothers.

The redhead had heard about the pain of labor of course. But it didn't scare her; she was sure she had experienced far worse. Suddenly she thought back to the three sisters who had taken care of her once upon a time. They had died trying to protect her.

True, they would have died anyway. But that wasn't the point. They had been trying to get her away from the bandits. That was when she decided. If by some chance she was mistaken and gave birth to a girl instead of a boy, she would have three names to chose from.

"Well, what are you grinning about? Open the package and see what it is." Hiko interrupted her thoughts sharply as he pulled out vegetables and begin creating perfect slices that any master-cook would be proud of. It seemed they would be having stew that night. No doubt with a rabbit or another unfortunate but edible critter caught in one of Hiko's snares. Yet another task she had been banned from.

Realizing she was not on cooking duty that night Kenko picked up the package and, not bothering to disguise her curiosity, began to unwrap it. It was fairly light in her hands and she wondered what Hiko had brought her. A soft smile crossed her face as she realized it wasn't for her but for the baby. The quilt was both warm and soft, gender neutral in coloring and very pretty. "Shishou," she called out and he turned away from his task and looked at her, "Thank you."

Hiko returned to his task silently but Kenko knew he was wishing he had said it was one of the woman in the village. He never liked to appear soft.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

I am most definitely not a mother, I've never had a child, so it is very likely my description is inaccurate. However, I am an Auntie of two young children, a two year old and a four month old, so I'm reasonably familiar with young children. As for the pains for a week, it can happen, it happened to my sister, it was something about the cervix, I believe. Obviously, they may not have had a reason for it back in this time, so I've not addressed it. Sorry for the wait, and sorry for this not being looked over. I've not been in contact with Peppymint, unfortunately. I had written this a while ago, but lost the word document. Turns out I saved it in my essay folder.

Once again my apologies for not being a frequent updater, but this story is very hard to write, and I've not even got regular access to a laptop since mine died. Barring death, I can assure you that I will finish it. And if I didn't? Well, anyone is welcome to take over. As for the birthing scene, I'll give it to you in a flashback, at some point. I'll get to Saitou eventually.

* * *

Lightly dusted with red hair, the hair that was as famous as her sword skills, her newborn son had latched rather painfully onto her breast. It had taken some time, with the helpful advice and guiding hand of the acting midwife to get her son nursing properly. It had been instinctive for the infant to burrow his little head and attempt to latch, but he had failed to, it seemed he was now making up for the lost time. Despite the discomfort that nursing brought, something that Kenko had been told would abate, this feeling of closeness with her son, well, it was well worth the birth.

She had contemplated going back on her vow not to take another life, and decapitating that bastard, Saitou. The worst of it had been that she had felt pains for days, almost a week before she had gone into actual labour, the midwife had stayed all that time. Hiko had gone off somewhere, most likely camping in the forest, a jug of sake and enough supplies to last for a while. The swords-woman glanced at the midwife who looked up from some needlework and smiled at her.

Grey streaks in an otherwise dark brown, typical brown eyes, the midwife was perfectly ordinary looking. But she was perceptive, she had also seen Kenko's scars. The red head knew that the woman must be wondering, what questions she must have. But the woman hadn't said anything.

Kenko began hesitantly. "If those in my past saw who I am now, I feel that they would be unable to reconcile the image of then and now. I have a bloody past." She concluded with a rueful smile, the weight of the sins on her shoulders, obvious in her tired eyes. Oh, what an understatement, it was she who had helped make what was now the past, bloody. She had yet to decide if her actions had been worth it. If knowing that she would forever be shackled to her many victims, a dark shadow forever cast over her mortal soul, there was no forgiveness for the heartbreak she had caused.

Holding a new innocent life, one she had brought into the world, she couldn't imagine a life without him now. He was a legacy far purer than the new Japan, the one that had risen from the one she had helped destroy, a blade in her hand, and blood staining her hands. Orphan, slave, student, assassin, bodyguard and now a mother. A transition into another state of being, the worthiest of them all.

"Red hair, the hands of a swordsman, and the eyes of a soldier," mused the midwife, "I know who you are, Himura-chan, or who you were, yes, that is far more fitting." Her eyes met Kenko's. "Even old wives like this one hear things, learn things and know things."

Tensing as soon as the first syllable had passed the lips of the other woman, she forced herself to relax, her son had already started. He had sensed something from her, something that amazed her, to think an infant was perceptive enough to realise, it was new to her. The parenthood thing; unexplored terrain, unmapped and scarier than a fall from a cliff. But she forced her wariness to recede, trying to relax, for the sake of her son.

"Those were dark days," Kenko began, "many did what they believed right, for a new era." She said nothing more, on such a happy day, where her son had entered the world healthy, she would not tarnish it with the memories of what could not be changed.

The midwife returned to her needlework but not before saying. "He has sated his hunger, rub his back gently, then lay him down. He will sleep soundly now he needs nothing." The old woman purposely pretending the conversation prior had not happened. What had passed between the midwife and Kenko would go with the middle-aged woman, to the grave.

So many dark secrets would disappear into the grave.

It was better that way, no other would have to carry the burden.

* * *

A quiet child, she wondered if it was normal, at two weeks old, he still suckled from her breast, as he would do so for many months to come, his eyes were open more, revealing haunting amber eyes, the light dusting of red on his hair, growing just a little thicker. " Himura Masahei, you will be a righteous and have peace, I have named you righteous peace, that is my hopes for you. Hei-chan, you have a name to live up to, but a mother knows that her child can succeed." She spoke, as he ceased to feed, and drifted back into sleep.

She pulled her sleeping robe back up around her shoulders. Cradled Masahei, his lips lightly brushing his forehead, careful not to disturb the sleeping infant. Masahei was the sole being that truly mattered. Kenko had never known it to be possible to care so much for one person, the bundle in her arms, the child she had carried and nurtured for nine months, he was all that mattered. There was tenderness in her violet eyes, a tenderness long banished, but now welcomed.

Peace had found itself sneaking through to her, she could never forget the weight of the sins on her hands, the blood that was forever staining them, but her dreams were kinder. Gore, death and haunting replaced with hope for her son. She smiled as his tiny fist curled, she remembered the first time her finger was trapped by those tiny fists, and the sheer rush of love and poignant emotion that had swepted through her. She had felt his strength, and it was reassuring. Her son was strong.

It was finally safe for Hiko to enter the room, for he had entered, watching Kenko with a curious look on his face. He had arrived back four days after she had given birth to Masahei, he had said nothing, only gazing at the newborn infant, held protectively in her arms.

_"His name?" He had asked of her._

_"Masahei," she had answered, pleased with the name, hoping with every fibre of her being that it would grant him luck, allow him to live life as she had never been able to. _

_Hiko had smirked. "He will be Tatsuya for I, he is the son of a dragon, even if her wings have been clipped," he glanced at Kenko, a meaningful look in his eyes. "A dragon will never be grounded forever. "_

_Her mouth had curved into a smile. No matter what she said, Hiko would continue to refer to her child as Tatsuya, but it changed nothing. Her son was Himura Masahei, she would soar again, wings unfurled, but she would be the final dragon. In the new age, there would be no need, the skies needed no dragons to police them. _

She rose from where she had seated herself, Masahei in arms, settled completely into a deep slumber, her movement would not disturb him. "It is time." She stated quietly, glancing at the blade, hanging from Hiko's side.

* * *

Sneering, Hiko batted her away, although far more elegantly, nothing wild about his movement that sent her stumbling back from hence she had came. Gritting her teeth, sweat sliding down the back of her neck and her lower back, leaving her heated and uncomfortable. "Soar, unfurl your wings, where has the dragon gone, idiot student?" Every so often he would ask her, condescending, pushing her further and further into the pits of fury.

The new mother snarling, narrowed eyes, flickers of the amber that denoted her fury, she twisted in the air, grunting, unleashing another attack. The intensity was too much, she found herself thinking, longing to go to the woven basket here her son slept, undisturbed despite the clashing of blades, the sound of her impacting to the ground. Bruises on bruises, she was struggling to continue.

She closed her eyes, dodged, a burst of speed, she was flying through the air, of her own accord, not at the behest of Hiko. She twisted, executing the perfect agility, but landed sloppily. She sprawled on the ground, her weapon a few feet away from her. Hiko took steps towards her, looking down at her, before moving to turn away.

"It seems that you have not forgotten to fly, we continue tomorrow." He said simply, his hand reaching out to the side, lifting the jug of sake and with a swish of his cloak as he disappeared into the small home they shared.

She was left panting, her long red hair damp with sweat, lying flat against her head. Everything ached terribly, muscles unused for months, protesting about being pulled out for retirement and burning from the intense spar. She had forgotten how battle invoked such feelings, blood pounding in her ears, her heart thudding against her chest, it was all a comfort. She was a swordswoman to the core, even if she had sworn to abandon the killing sword, it was second nature to handle the steel, and wield it against another. Not even becoming a mother could change that in her.

"I am the dragon," she murmured, a smile spreading across her face, she was tired, sore, but she felt alive. It was then she heard Masahei begin to stir, the faint cries of hunger, and she smiled wider, "I am a mother."


End file.
